To Sir with Ed
"To Sir with Ed" is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 39th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy's surprise "date" with Nazz leaves him with more than just a bruised ego. Plot Eddy's messing around with his hair when he realizes he's home alone at night and becomes scared. As a cover up, he entices Ed and Edd by telling them there's a snake in his house (which doesn't exist). Before they show up, Nazz unexpectedly arrives. She is merely babysitting Eddy, but he thinks of it as a date. With the secret help of Ed and Edd, Eddy prepares for a romantic dinner with Nazz, but becomes extremely nervous. She suggests he take a bath to wash off all of the macaroni from dinner, but only makes matters worse for him. He decides he's done with the date, shortly before most of the other kids arrive at his house to party with Nazz. Showing up at the party and mentioning the fact that he has a date with Nazz leads her to explain that she's only babysitting him. The episode ends with Eddy being sent to his room for bedtime and the rest of the kids partying. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with a bone in his mouth and pleading puppy eyes "Oh! Train me, Double D! Arf! Arf!" Edd: "For all our sake, let's hope you're housebroken, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "My brother told me that chicks are only moved by one thing - cash!" Edd: "That's so superficial, Eddy. Female admirers want meaningful things like sincerity, respect, and good grooming." Ed: "And potato chips!" ---- *'Eddy': in smoking jacket and pipe "Do I look like 20 bucks or what?" Edd: unimpressed "'Or what?' is a good question. But I feel the pipe is a bit much." Eddy: the pipe "You're right, it'll distract her from my devilish good looks." ---- *'Edd': romantic inspiration for six "May I suggest writing Nazz a poem? An ode comparing her eyes to bottomless pools of beauty, or a sonnet detailing your boundless admiration for her personal hygiene." ---- *'Ed': "Bath time for Eddy, ooh look at the macaroni behind your ears, mister!" ---- *'Edd': best musical tones while trying to tempt Eddy into the bath "I'll let you borrow my loofa." Eddy: "You actually carry around a-" interrupted by Nazz ---- *'Edd': Nazz apparently coming upstairs "Oh dear, she sounds annoyed, Eddy please immerse yourself." Eddy: "Nope." Edd: "Excuse me, but is that a word?" Eddy: "I think you need a bath!" Edd: "But it's your date!" Eddy: "At least I can get one!" Edd: gasp ''"Touche, Eddy. But I have an ace up my sleeve." ''finger Ed: Eddy from behind "Skip to my lou my darling." Eddy's clothes off-screen and puts him in the bathtub, splashing Double D ---- *'Ed': Rolf's ice sculpture "Ooh, a chicken!" Rolf: "Stop! Do not touch the ice fowl!" *'Ed': freezed by the ice ''"I..l-l-love...ch-ch-ch-chickens!" ---- *'Ed': ''ice chicken head sculpture "Cluck cluck cluck, has anybody seen my egg? I am sure I laid it here somewhere." ---- *'Rolf': liquid refreshment from Edd "Ah, yes. Good. Rolf's thirst is only comparable to the dryness of Papa's chafed elbow." ---- *'Ed': shaved head and no eyebrow or upper shirts "Haircut?" ---- *''Ed and Eddy fall through the ceiling in the bathtub, Ed emerges from heavy bathtub to see the kids all dripping wet chicken head falls into Ed's hands'' Ed: and fainting into tub "Chicken Head!" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy is forced to bathe in a regular bathtub in this episode. In previous episodes where he is seen cleaning, he has done so in a standup shower. *It is shown that Ed does not like grapefruit except with "cranberry relish" and a "sprig of something". *Rolf and Jonny are apparently very good at making ice sculptures. *Jimmy, Sarah, and the Kankers don't appear in this episode. *The book Edd was reading from was Birds Bee's and Sweaty Palms. *Eddy becomes nervous when he is home alone, as proven in this episode. *When Ed and Edd first arrive at Eddy's House, they are wearing the same beekeeping suits that they wore in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed", making this their second appearance. The beekeeping suits have also been altered slightly, "Ed's Hive Bee Gone" to "Ed's Snake Bee Gone". *This was the first episode to have taken place only during nighttime. *This is the second appearance of the Urban Rangers, although Jimmy didn't appear. *This is the only time where Jimmy was absent from the Urban Rangers possibly because it's too late in the night and his parents wouldn't let him go out at night. *This is the first time Edd spoke French. Gallery Train-me-Double-D-jpg.jpg|"Train me Double D!" Eddy-date-suit-jpg.jpg|Elementary, my dear Watson. Untitled-2.jpg|I would not take a haircut from Ed. Eddys-bath-jpg.jpg|Hey! Who are you taking this photo? Image:A_block_of_ice.jpg|"A Block of Ice!" Video Bf6aYZR8V-g Category:Episodes Category:Season 2